Devilish Outcomes
by xSilentSecretsx
Summary: In a world where Dragon Slayers are feared and hated and wizards are outcast, Lucy Heartfillia has found herself trapped in Sting Eucliffes clutches. What happens when she runs away and gets taken in by a pink haired Fairy Tail wizard? Why is Sting so interested in her? RATED M FOR DARK SITUATIONS. NALU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay the official chapter one is now up! A few key notes:**

 **TRIGGER WARNING!**

 **-Mentions of rape**

 **-Abuse:**

 **Physical &** **Mental**

 **If these effect you in anyway please do not read this story. I don't want to trigger anyone.**

 **1: This story will be rather intense at times. Don't worry it's not the theme! There will be plenty of humorous light hearted moments**

 **2) Lucy starts off as a bitch. You will notice that at the end of the chapter, but that's what character development is for!**

 **3) This story may or may not contain lemons. I usually don't read lemons and tend to skip over them, so I'm most likely not going to write them**

 **PROLOGUE**

"FOR GODS SAKE WHO DID YOU KILL THIS TIME?!" Lucy Heartfillia yelled in anger while her left eye twitched.

"I think she was the mayor of some town." Sting Eucliffe shrugged.

"And you don't think that people will go look for her?" Lucy's patience began to thin out.

"We'll be long gone before they notice."

"No." She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He gave her a questioning look.

"I'm done. I'm not going with you again. I'm tired of running because you can't control your urges!" Lucy huffed and Sting gave her an icy look.

"You can't leave me. I own you remember? Or did you forget that your father gave you to me to save his own pathetic life." He chuckled darkly. "You're lucky that I didn't kill you on sight."

"Then kill me." She offered.

"What fun would that be?" He whispered in her ear before letting his tongue wander down her neck. "There's something different about you. You're not a normal human." He bit down and she cringed. Fear escalated through her and Sting displayed a smirk of satisfaction. "I refuse to kill what I don't understand." He said before leaving the room.

Lucy's legs buckled beneath herself. Her trembling hands touch the liquid that now occupied her neck. "Shit. Just what the hell have you gotten me into dad?" She whispered.

Chapter 1

Lucy kept as much distance as humanly possible from Sting since day seven. She had been trapped for nearly a year now. Fear crept through her mind and continued to haunt her thoughts. What did he mean? How was she different? Her attention was brought back to her throbbing neck. Yet again had he bit her to display his dominance. What the hell was he? Maybe he was a creature from one of her many books back at home, but the only thing she could think of was that he's a vampire. Vampires had sharp teeth much like Sting, but he didn't drink her blood to survive, just for amusement and to display his power, plus he could walk into the sunlight without a care in the world.

"Shit." She let out a curse. Why did her dad have to shelter her all her life? She couldn't even step outside until the day she was supposed be sent off with some guy with money. Well that was until Sting swept her away from home and held her prisoner in his. The blonde let out a sigh. She had to leave. She needed to go somewhere, but where exactly? He would find her like last five times. Image flashed through her mind of Sting carving his name into her leg. She recalled him forcing her to wear a dog collar around her neck everywhere she went. Lucy remembered him screaming that he owned her and if she was going to act like a bitch, then she was going to be treated as one. Another memory of him whipping her until she bled from all directions on her back erupted in her thoughts like a volcano. A shiver traveled down her spine at the memory. Her hand immediately touched the scar on her left leg.

"Yo Blondie!" Stings voice called out and Lucy started to head towards the source.

"Yes?" The blonde questioned quietly, looking down at the floor.

"I have a dress prepared for you. Go put it on and make yourself look presentable." He ordered and she nodded in response.

"Anything else?" She questioned, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Tonight you're posing as my fiancé, so make sure you put that Heartfilia charm to use." He stated and Lucy took it as a dismissal.

Once she arrived to her room, Lucy immediately went for the dress that was spread across her bed. The dress itself was beautiful, but not as elegant as the ones she had at home. Pink and black made up the satin material. There were no sleeves and the collar had black ruffles with a pink bow. The ball gown had a gothic look to it, which made it look like it was from an older generation.

After dressing herself, Lucy made sure to apply minimum makeup and curl her hair. Curiosity filled her mind as of why she was playing as his fiancé. She couldn't just ask him. Questions pissed him off and pissing him off led to her being slapped.

"Put more makeup on." Lucy jumped at the sound of Stings voice that emitted from her door way. This action caused her to burn her neck with the curling iron. Curses traveled from Lucy's mouth as Sting walked over to her. His hand grabbed hers and helped her guide the iron back onto the table. He gently pushed her hair to the left side of her head and inspected the burn.

Lucy's body stiffened at the contact, but she kept her composure. Her heart started to pound like crazy and she was positive her tormentor could hear it. His nose buried itself into the crook of her neck as he inhaled deeply.

 _Shit_. That was the only thought that rang through her mind. She tried so hard to avoid harming herself in his presence. Fear over took her and her body started to tremble. His tongue swirled around her fresh wound and his teeth nearly punctured it. He wanted blood. He wanted _her_ blood. He wanted to dig his fang like teeth into her skin and spill the red liquid.

Sting found himself growling in frustration. He can't do that though. He could lose control and if that were to happen then he'd never find out _what_ she was. His form moved away from her body. Lucy let out a shaky breathe or relief. Her eyes followed his retreating form.

 _He stopped himself again._ She took note. Her hands reached to style her hair in a way that didn't reveal the burn mark. When she finished, she stood up and looked over her appearance. Fairly satisfied, Lucy left her room to meet Sting outside his quarters.

XXXXX

They arrived to the castle together. It was nowhere near as extravagant as the kings, but it was fairly bigger than her own. Sting was flocked almost immediately by women and men alike. He made sure to state, rather loudly, that she was his fiancé while greeting with everyone. Lucy noticed how his crowd had shrunk to a great extent. Understanding flowed through the blonde girl, he needed her to keep the crowd to a minimum. She completely understood why. Sting was undoubtable attractive-sexy even. He had no problems with attracting all genders to him.

"Lucy," He smiled at her, "Why don't you get yourself a drink?" She nearly gave him a confused look, but quickly stopped herself. Her "fiancé" leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Be back in thirty minutes or there'll be consequences." He then sent her off with a kiss on the cheek.

xxxxx

Lucy spent ten minutes convincing herself not to get drunk. She was horrible with alcohol and within two drinks she would be drunk out of her mind.

"Can I get you a drink miss?" A voice offers from behind her.

"Lucy and sure." She answered, while eying the man in front of her. His pink hair had to be the most visible trait besides his well-defined muscles hidden behind his tux. They both took a seat at the bar.

"So what brings you here all alone?" The pink haired man questioned.

"I'm not. I'm actually here with my fiancé. "She replied back certainly. Lying was one of her many gifts. No one has ever caught her for telling a fib besides Sting, but that' because he could hear her heartbeat.

"He left you here by yourself? Oh and I'm Natsu by the way." A child like grin took over his face.

"Nice to meet you Natsu and I practically left him. Politics is such a bore." I respond never taking my eyes from his glowing face.

"Agreed." His grin spread wider than she thought possible.

"Sadly I need to go back to my soon to be husband. It was nice meeting you and thanks for the drink." She stood to leave, but his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Come with me." His smile faded and was replaced with seriousness.

"What?"

"I know you want to get away from that bastard." He said in a low voice, "Sting has done nothing but cause pain."

Lucy began to tremble slightly. She couldn't leave. He would torture her when he found her. But she wouldn't be alone this time. Does she really want to risk Natsu's life? Why did she care? If he was going to be stupid enough to try to help her then she should be dumb enough to accept. If he dies by the hand of Sting Eucliffe then that would be his own damn fault.

"Okay I'll go." Her whispered carried over to Natsu, who didn't hesitate pick her up bridal style. Regret surfaced in Lucy as the stranger left in the opposite direction from Sting. Once they left the castle grounds did she realize that there was no turning back. She was going to bring Natsu down with her. She was going to be his downfall, but all she could do for that moment was survive.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Questions!:**

 **What pairings would you like to see?**

 **Am I Intense enough yet to be batman?**

 **What's your opinion on Lucy?**


	2. Rogue

Devilish Outcomes

Chapter 2: Rogue

"So," Lucy began once they were a safe enough distance from the castle, "How did you know that I was with Sting?"

"My friend can see the future with card magic," He shrugged, "She told me that something bad was going to happen if you stayed. Apparently Sting was going to sell you to Rogue Cheney."

Lucy recalled meeting Rogue a few times. Whenever Rogue was over, Sting would parade her around like some kind of trophy. Rogue was a quiet man and extremely demanding. The first and only time she disobeyed him left her seeing nothing but darkness for five days. It didn't help that the blonde was very much afraid of the dark and even more so of what lied in it. If anyone scared her more than Sting it would absolutely be Rogue Cheney. He didn't need a reason to torment her. No, he did what he want when he wanted and Sting let him. Sometimes Lucy thought that Sting was actually afraid of his 'friend'.

"Did you say magic?" Lucy shifted her attention to a somewhat lighter topic.

"Yeah." Natsu hummed.

"I thought that was illegal?" She pondered for a bit. She remember her dad cursing magic users to hell the night her mother died.

"It is, which is really stupid if ya ask me." Natsu grumbled. Lucy watched as his eyes narrowed. "They're afraid of magic because they don't understand it. Asking me not to use magic is like asking me to be someone else."

"I heard once from my mother that magic the core of the user. Denying it could have deadly results, to others and themselves." Lucy spoke lowly. She didn't like to speak of her mother. Everytime she did, her father would hit her until she learned to keep the subject silent.

Natsu looked over and noticed that the girl was uncomfortable. "So whatcha think about cats?" He settled for changing the topic.

"Cats?"

"Mhm."

"Um they're cool I guess. I've never actually seen one in person." A light blush crossed her face. "Why do you ask?"

"It's a surprise." Natsu grinned widely.

"Fine." The blonde merely huffed. "So can you do magic?" She thought it useful to learn as much as she could about the strange man. Sting and Rogue could both do magic. Sting was able to control light, while Rogue was able to control the dark. Out of the two, Rogue used his powers more. Sting was more of a do it himself kind of guy. He thought that using his ability to get what he wanted was a cheap move, but dared not to say that in front of Rogue, who constantly used his.

"Yup! I'm a fire Dragon Slayer." His grin widened.

"Dragon…Slayer?"

"Wait," Natsu stopped in his tracks, "Ya mean you've been with Sting this whole time and don't know what he his?" Concern etched his face as he turned to observe the girl.

"I've never heard of a Slayer of Dragons." She stated confused. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he further stared at the blonde. His hands moved towards her hair, but she flinched away before he could touch her. Her eyes squeezed tight in anticipation. Anger flooded through Natsu at the site. He would kill the bastard for harming this poor civilian. She should have never been involved, but why was she? Natsu locked the question away for later and put his attention on the scared girl in front of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. We're friends now right? And friends don't hurt friends." A soft smile found its way to his face in hope of comforting the girl.

Lucy's eyes slowly opened, "Friends?" She whispered. She has never had a friend before. She stared into Natsu's eyes, trying to detect a lie, but found none. "Yeah… we're friends." A small smile lifted her face up. Admiration flowed through Lucy. He was brave. He was nice. He was caring. He saved her. He was her first friend. The word sounded foreign in her thoughts. She was fairly isolated all her life, including the year she spent with Sting.

Natsu put his hand out and Lucy shakily grabbed it. "Come on, we're almost there!"

"Almost where?"

"Fairy Tail!" Natsu almost yelled in excitement.

"I think I've heard of that." Lucy's thoughts went to her deceased mother. She recalled her saying something about it, but didn't remembered what was said.

"Huh? Really? That's strange." Natsu mused.

"What's so strange about it?" Lucy tried to ignore the fact that they were still holding hands. Is that what friends are supposed to do?

"The only people who know about Fairy Tail is the Magic Council."

"Magic Council?"

"Mhm the bastards are trying to shut down all guilds and arrest them." He grumbled bitterly. They walked in silence for five minutes before his pace began to quicken. "Come on Luce! We're here!"

Lucy's eyes went wide and were filled with curiosity. She struggled to keep up with his pace, but managed to anyway.

"Natsu! Welcome ba-What the hell!" A girl with brown hair sported just a bra and pants. Her brown hair held soft curls that ended at her mid back.

"Hey Cana!" Natsu's grin never retreated.

"You weren't supposed to bring her here!" Cana yelled.

"But you told me to-"

"No I told you to save her, not bring her to the base." Cana's glare looked strange to Lucy, much like it didn't belong on her face. The brunette sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose, "Does she even have magic?"

"She's right here and _she_ doesn't appreciate you talking about her right in front of her." Lucy gave off a glare before apologizing immediately. "Oh goodness! I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean it." Tears poured down from her eyes and Natsu felt as she started to shake violently.

"Oh! No it's okay! I promise you had the right to say all of that, I should be apologizing to you." Cana stared at the younger girl with surprise and regret. Who knew what Sting had put her through during her captivity?

"Come on Luce, let's get you inside so you can calm down." Natsu offered and the blonde found herself nodding. What the hell was she thinking? Sting might kill her this time or even do worse. Death would be considered a luxury when he was done with her. It would be stupid for her to trust these people. For all she knew, Natsu could be leading her into a falsehood of friendship just so he could break her further. No. She couldn't trust these people. She wouldn't trust these people. She would use them before they could use her. She still had the element of surprise on her side. Nobody knew what she could do, not even Sting.

Yes, Lucy Heartfillia will use this situation to aid her in her favor. Training will be easier and she'd be provided with protection. The trio stepped into the building and it immediately got quiet.

"Natsu what the fuck did you do!?"

* * *

A/N: Okay I wasn't even supposed to update this yet! I honestly was supposed to write 3 words first, but this story is different than my usual writing style and I love it!

Questions:

Thoughts on Lucy?

Thoughts on Natsu?

Thoughts on Sting?

Thoughts on Rogue?

What would you like to see in this fic?

Do you like the idea of Sting and Rogue being bad guys?

Review please


	3. FUCK THE POLICE

Devilish Outcomes

Chapter 3

"Natsu what they hell were you thinking!"

"He obviously wasn't thinking at all."

"What if she ruins everything?"

"Who is she?"

"Can she even do magic?"

"Maybe she works for the council."

Everyone was talking at once. Each of them were giving Lucy a look of some kind, most were not friendly.

"Hello my name is Mirajane." A beautiful girl with white hair and blue eyes introduced.

"I'm Lucy." The blonde said shyly.

"Can you do magic?" Everyone was silently waiting for her answer.

"I can a little, but I haven't been able to use it for a while." Lucy semi lied. Sure she hasn't been able to use it for a long while, but she was nothing to joke about when she did use it.

"Do you mind telling me what you can do?" Mirajane urged.

"I use celestial magic, but I only have two contracts." Another semi lie slipped from her lips. She couldn't tell them anything no matter what. They would just use her like her mother was.

"That's really cool! Would you like to join our guild? It would be nice to have a new face around." Lucy eyed the bubbly girl in front of her with suspicion. There was no way anyone could be so open and nice. Lucy knew that she had to play her cards right or else her life may end early.

"That would be nice." She plastered a fake smile on her face. Mira moved in to hug the girl, but luckily Natsu stopped her. The serious look in his eyes was enough to get the barmaid to back off.

"So," He grinned at the blonde, "What's your favorite color?"

* * *

Sting Eucliffe was beyond pissed. He told the bitch to come back to him, but instead she ran off and he couldn't even locate her scent! He let out a sigh as he moved from his bed. Rogue was going to be livid. He promised to girl to Rogue, but instead she decided that it would be the perfect time to run. Apparently he hadn't broken her enough.

"Sting." A shadow emerged from the corner of his room. "Where is she?"

"Gone." Sting replied bitterly.

"How?" Rogue demanded.

"Dunno. She somehow snuck off during the party. There were too many scents blocking hers."

"I suggest you find her." Rogue moved towards his brother.

"I will. She won't be able to cope out there. I branded her, beaten her, raped her. I've taken everything from her. She has nowhere to go she'll believe that she belongs here." Sting smirked.

"And when she returns?"

"I'll give her to you as promised." Sting reassured. "Why do you want her so badly anyway?"

"She possess the same ability as her mother." Rogue answered vaguely. Sting could tell that Rogue wasn't going to elaborate. "You have ten days."

"Yeah whatever I'll get her." Sting responded before the dark clad man disappeared in an ocean of shadows. "Shit." His whisper was only heard from his ears.

* * *

Lucy eyed the pink stamp on her left hand. She was branded yet again. The blonde attempted to keep her anger at bay. Soon she would be free. Free of Sting. Free of Rogue. Free of anyone who though that they owned her.

"So new girl." A black haired guy went up to her.

"Yes?"

"Where are you from?" Lucy stared at him for a few seconds.

"Gray! Come here I need help!" Cana yelled from the bar. Gray hesitantly left the blonde, but was replaced with Natsu.

"Sorry about that. Nobody, but Cana and I know about you being with Sting." He explained. "We could go on a mission, so everyone has time to cool down for a bit." A toothy grin appeared on his face. Lucy didn't want to distrust him. She felt like she could actually trust him, but she knew that she shouldn't.

"But I practically have no experience with magic."

"Practice makes perfect! Cmon it'll be fun." His hand clasped hers as they exited the guild with their mission.

It took twenty minutes to arrive at their source. Surprisingly it was from a very wealthy man , who lived in a castle. The higher ups, or wealthier people, tended to stay away from magic and magical people at all cost. They were afraid to lose too much business by association. This is why Lucy decided to be extra observant. This could be a trap after all. Natsu walked in with no care in the world. He was entirely too trusting, Lucy decided. The owner of the castle requested that they take care of some thugs that were terrorizing some townsfolks. Why would he hire magicians for that? That sounded like a job for the police. Also, why did that concern him? He never mentioned anything about if they were getting closer to his location. Shouldn't the police already have been on it? Should she tell Natsu about this being a trap or wait it out? Lucy decided to give into her curiosity and wait for his reaction.

The two mages stopped walking when they observed a group beating an old man. "Hey! Why don't ya pick on someone your own size?!" Natsu ran towards them with flames decorating his arms. He didn't hesitate to beat the shit out of the thugs. Lucy decided to aid the old man, but he immediately slapped her.

"Fucking witch! Stay away from me!" He glared at her, venom lacing his voice. Lucy gave a glance to Natsu, who was still beating up the thugs, and then looked at the old man.

"I-I'm trying to help you sir. I don't want to cause harm." She insisted. "I didn't even know he could do _magic_." She spit out with fake disgust at the last word.

The old man eyed her for a bit before allowing her to move him to a safer location. She found out that the hospital was on the other side of the alley. How convenient. That immediately confirmed her suspicion and she ran towards Natsu. Before she could utter a word, police sirens were blaring.

"Natsu the police are here!" Lucy yelled.

"Fuck the police! They weren't even doing their job right." Natsu sent another punch at one of the thugs.

"It was a setup. Come on we need to go!" She grabbed his arm and urged him to move with her. Natsu complied, but started to lead her in the run. Lucy attempted to catch up and barely did so. She was grateful when he stopped.

"So how'd you know it was a setup?" Natsu never let go of Lucy's hand.

"Rich people try to stay away from mages. It could ruin their reputation." She answered.

"Huh? Well that explains a lot." He nodded to himself. "You must be tired. It's been a long night. It's almost three in the morning…I think."

"It's passed three. I saw the clock in the guy's office." She responded with a yawn.

"Yeah yeah, but point is that you need somewhere to sleep and we've already filled all the rooms at the guild. You could sleep at my place until we figure something out." He suggested. In all honesty, there were spare rooms at the guild, but he knew Lucy may have some traumatic reactions to being a lone, especially if she was ever around Rogue.

"O-Okay." He noticed the hesitation in her voice. She looked down as she answered and he didn't like it. She was broken, Natsu knew that much and he was determine to fix her. No matter what he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another update! Thank you so much for the reviews! Ten reviews and only 2 chapter!? I feel so special. ^_^

Questions: Who's worse: Sting or Rogue?

Does Lucy have the right to be distrustful towards everyone?

Is Natsu too out of character?


	4. Happy

Devilish Outcomes

Chapter 4

Lucy decided that she disliked men in general. They thought that they owned women, physically and mentally. They were persistent in displaying their dominance. Sting would make her feel like the scum beneath his shoe. Like she was there to serve him in any way he deemed fit. The old man she tried to help slapped in an attempt to get her away. As if being physical was to the only way to keep Lucy away from him. Then there was Rogue. He was the worst. He would mentally torture her, leaving her seeing nothing but darkness for days. During her temporarily blindness, Rogue would slip into her bed when she'd least expect it and do what he wanted with her body. She had to solely rely on her hearing to determine when he was there. Lucy hated the dark because of him. She hates men because of the duo. She hates how cautious she has to be in order to survive.

"Hey Luce that was fun wasn't it?" Natsu questioned with his arms on the back of his head.

"You mean getting chased by the police?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at the salmon haired boy.

"Mhm! I know ya didn't get to fight-sorry bout that- but it was still fun." Lucy noticed that his eyes lit up. If she claimed to hate all men then why is she okay around Natsu? Was it because he helped her escape Sting? He also saved her from Rogue's wrath as well. Lucy decided that it wasn't the time to ponder over such questions.

"Do all your missions end up like that?"

"Maybe." Natsu's grin illuminated his face, "Ya have to stick around to find out."

Lucy couldn't help but to feel her lips twitch. A small smile graced her lips. It's been nearly a year since she smiled. Lucy missed the feeling.

"We could be a trio!" Natsu continued. The smile quickly disappeared off of Lucy face.

"Trio?"

"Yeah! You, me, and Happy." He announced happily. He glanced at Lucy's frown, "Don't worry, you'll like him." The dragon slayer reassured her.

The conversation ended there and the duo walked in silence back to the guild. Once they arrived, Natsu noticed that the hall was nearly empty. Rarely anyone actually lived at the guild due to safety reasons. He guided Lucy up the stairs and into room 256. "Happy!" The Salamander yelled for his partner. He grinned once a blue fur ball charged into his chest. Lucy let out a squeak at the sight.

"What is that?" Natsu saw her whole demeaned change from frightened to calm. He could hear her heart beating fast indicating that that whole act was a lie.

"This is Happy, my cat." Natsu introduced her to the purring animal in his arms.

"Nice to meet you!" The cat flew into Lucy's chest before Natsu could stop him.

Lucy stared at the so called cat in her arms. Were cats supposed to be blue? Were they supposed to talk? "Hi I'm Lucy." She gently hugged the creature in her arms. She's never interacted with an animal before and didn't want to crush it. He was so small in her arms.

"Are you Natsu's girlfriend?" The cat questioned. Natsu started to object, but Lucy responded instead.

"I'm his friend and I'm a girl." She answered uncertainly.

Natsu watched the girl in awe. She didn't freak out when Happy flew into her. Her heart beat was consistent. A smile emitted from his mouth as he watched the girl talk to his best friend. She was innocent in a sense. He could tell that Lucy didn't experience much of the world and was sheltered by the way she behaved. If that was the case, how did Lucy know about rich people association with magical folks? Who exactly was that girl? Why would Sting want anything to do with a rich girl? Better questions- why would Rogue want anything to do with a rich girl?

The thought of brothers made Natsu's blood boil. He hated them with all his heart. They gave dragon slayers a bad name. They were the reason magic still wasn't accepted. They were vicious murderers, who loved to torture their victims. Natsu encountered them a few times and nearly died a few times as well.

A yawn took Natsu from his thoughts.

"Come on Luce, I have a spare room you can sleep in." The blonde girl nodded meekly. Natsu frowned at the sight. He led her to the back room and turned on the lamp close the bed.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Come on Happy." Happy flew away from Lucy and wished her a good night. Natsu did the same before he left.

Lucy sat on the bed and thought over the night's events. She has escaped from Sting Eucliffe, joined a guild, and went on her first mission. Oh! She couldn't forget that she actually held a cat! In the books she used to read the protagonist always had a cat. A cat was something that you could love and trust according to the books. Lucy wanted to be able to love and trust. If it couldn't be a human then why not a cat?

It wasn't that Lucy didn't want to trust people, but that she couldn't. Humans have betrayed her (her father). Humans have beat her (Sting). Humans have mentally scarred her (Rogue). And Humans have helped her (Natsu). Lucy frowned at the last thought. It hurt that she couldn't be Natsu's friend. He seemed like he was truthful, but the blonde knew better. She has been lied to many times. Plus she knew that she would make a shitty friend. Who would honestly want to be friends with a girl as pathetic as she was?

She shook her head at the thought. This was no time to think of such foolish things. Friends would only get in the way of what she planned to do. Rogue and Sting wouldn't be able to humiliate her anymore. She would be free. No one would disrespect her. No one would force her to do things that she didn't want to. No one would be able to. Death would be her joyous escape.

* * *

A/N: It's 3:30 in the morning and I craved some Angst. Naruto has such a deep story line, which made me emotional. On another note, does anyone have any questions? I would be able to answer some.

QUESTIONS:

What do you think Lucy is planning on doing? (Most of you are already wrong)

Thoughts on Lucy's fondness of Happy?

Who do you want Lucy to interact with in the guild? (Cana is definitely going to have a connection with Lucy. I just absolutely adore their friendship in the Manga/Anime)

What do you think Lucy is hiding?


	5. Shopping

Devilish Outcomes

Chapter 5: Shopping

Lucy woke up two hours after falling asleep. Slumber wouldn't return to her no matter how hard she tried. Lucy let out a sigh of defeat before literally rolling out of bed. "Ow." Lucy regretted her choice. She stood up slowly and dusted off her clothes. The blonde decided that she might as well get some training in.

The girl really didn't want to disturb Natsu by leaving through the front door. She could go through the window, but it would take a great deal of magical energy (that she doesn't have) in order to summon a way to get down. Lucy let out a sigh. She hated how weak she had become. The sooner she practiced, the better. It;s been a year since she last practiced magic. Lucy was excited to feel the power once more. Of course that would never happen if she didn't figure out how to leave this damn room. Screw it, she thought, I'll just have to be as quiet as possible when leaving.

Lucy crept down the hall as silently as she could, she could hear Natsu's snores loud and clear. The girl rolled her eyes. She doubted that he would wake up even if there was an earthquake. Once the blonde exited the room, she made her way down the hall and to the stairs.

"Hey Lucy." Mirajane smiled at her.

"Hi." Lucy shyly responded.

"What's up?"

"I was going to go practice if that's not a problem." Lucy the last part with uncertainty . Mira eyed the blonde warily.

"It's no problem at all! There's a clearing we like to use for training. I doubt anyone is going to be there, so you have it all to yourself."

"Thank you." Lucy muttered before leaving the building. Mirajane waited before pulling out a crystal lacrima. It glowed bright purple. A picture emitted from the small object. Mira watched Lucy via lacrima as the blonde made her way towards the training grounds.

"You don't trust her." Cana walked in.

"I'm just cautious, especially after what happened to Lissanna." Mira's eyes hardened.

"Lucy's probably been through some shit." The brunette stated, while pouring herself a glass of bourbon, "We all know how trauma could affect people psychologically."

"You mean like Laxus?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that she's been through worse. It's good to keep an eye on her for the time being, but she may also need a friend."

Mira nodded in complete understanding. Her thoughts drifted off to Laxus. Would he still be alive if he had at least one friend? Would Master Makarov be alive? She shook those thoughts away. Living in the past won't help with the present nor future. She'd watch over Lucy, not only for the sake of the guild, but also for Lucy as well.

"Hey Mira what's she doing?" Cana pointed to the lacrima.

"What the hell…" The white haired beauty's eyes widened. Lucy was surrounded by a red hue. Her eyes were wide open, but instead of them being brown they were black.

Lucy's heart was beating irregularly. She couldn't make a full connection the the underworld. The past year has really weakened her. The blonde let out a groan of frustration before ending the connection all together. She felt her eyes return to their original color.

She settled for stretching out her magical core. Lucy felt as something pulled on her magic. She allowed it to stretch out to its maximum capability. She was only able to hold it for ten minutes before she released it. Sweat dripped heavily from her forehead. Her ragged breathing filled the forest air. Lucy's vision blurred up, as if it were adjusting.

"Hey Lucy!" A blue haired girl waved. Lucy eyed the girls with suspicion.

"Hello." She kept her reply short.

"Cana told me to get you. She figured that you have no other clothes," The short girl pointed to Lucy's torn dress, "So I'm going to accompany you while shopping! OH! I almost forgot! I'm Levy!"

"Shopping?" The concept felt foreign to Lucy.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! But first you need a shower because you seriously reek." Levy held her nose in exaggeration

"What?"

"You heard me," Levy placed her hands on her hips, "You can use my shower and I'll leave you some of Mira's clothes."

"Thank you?" Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"Welcome! Now follow me!" The blue haired wizard started to walk her way out of the forest. Lucy followed with no hesitation. She was excited about the idea of taking a shower on her own. Sting never allowed her that Luxury. He would always be in there with her. Undressing her. Washing her. _Touching her._ The bitter thought crossed her mind. Lucy hated when he would caress her gently as if they were _lovers_. He would whisper things in her ear, claiming that he was the only man who truly cared for her. That no one could touch her unless he deemed them fit.

"Hey Lucy! Hurry up, we're almost there." Levy yelled.

"Y-yeah coming!"

"So welcome to my home!" Levy's arm shot up in a dramatic motion. "If you steal anything then I will not hesitate to send fluffystache after you." Her face held a serious expression that confused the blonde.

"What's a fluffystache?"

"The most ferocious creature there is." Lucy's eyes widened in shock. How was such a small girl able to tame such a creature? "I'm just kidding it's just a stuffed bear I have. No need to piss your pants." Levy grinned as Lucy frowned.

"That wasn't nice." Lucy mumbled.

"Awe I'm sorry." The bluenette pouted. Lucy just sighed in response.

"Shower?"

"Ah you're completely right! Right this way madam!" Levy skipped down the hall and led Lucy to the shower across from her bedroom. "If you need anything, I'll be in the living room. Your clothes will be outside the door okay?"

"Yes. Thank you very much." Lucy gave Levy a rarity. A sincere smile.

"Of course!" Levy trotted out of the room.

Lucy honestly liked Levy. She gave a much needed energetic vibe. She was much like a child, but Lucy could tell that Levy was very sophisticated. It was a sign that Levy had grown up too fast. When Lucy was still at home with her father, she acted very similar. Being forced to grow up and do nothing but study had an effect on people. The blonde was curious now. What had happened to the blue haired girl to make her act this way? What was her childhood like? Was she able to go outside and interact? Lucy frowned at all these questions. She never found herself actually caring enough to know one's background. Maybe it's because that's how Lucy pictured herself acting if she was never given to Sting? Lucy let out a small sigh. She was definitely interested in getting to know this girl.

Lucy turned on the shower to the highest setting. She let the water heat up before allowing herself into the water. Lucy winced as the water burned against her skin. Pain filled her senses, but she didn't care. The familiarity of it allowed her to relax in the water. Pain was her only comfort. Her only reminder that this may not last long.

She knew that she needed to get her plan moving, but it might take longer than she thought. Her magic was too limited at the moment and it complicated things. She needed to get access to the underworld, but at this rate she would only be able to summon spirits, and even then it would take times. Her body could barely handle the strain to summon. They would only be able to stay five minutes at the most. She should summon Leo, but he was upset with her and her stupid pride wouldn't allow her to apologize. Apologize for what though? She hadn't done anything wrong. Leo was just over reacting. Her mother possessed the same exact ability and none of the spirits complained, but when Lucy displays the same magic everybody and their mother goes crazy. It honestly pissed Lucy off to no end.

After a few more minutes Lucy decided to clean herself. The clean feeling she got afterwards was enough to make her smile. She turned the water off and dried herself off before grabbing the clothes from the other side of the door. Once dressed all that was wet was her hair, but she didn't mind it. When she emerged from the bathroom, she followed the path used to get there and found Levy in the first room eating...something

"Hey- Oh goodness! You're completely red! How hot was the water? Are you okay?" Levy jumped up from the couch and quickly inspected the girl. A cool hand was felt on Lucy's cheek, but she didn't shy away like usual. For some reason Lucy was actually comfortable around the bubbly girl. She liked the idea that Levy actually cared. The last person to fret over her like this was her mother and she died fifteen years ago. Of course the work staff would fret every time she got hurt, but that was only because they were afraid of getting fired.

"I'm okay, thank you for worrying about me." Lucy let out another smile. It appeared with ease. Levy gave Lucy a look before nodding.

"Okay if you say so. Come on let's go before all the good stuff is gone! Oh don't worry about prices I got it all covered." Levy winked. Lucy furrowed her brows, but didn't question the notion.

The two left the house and started walking towards town. "Levy," Lucy began with uncertainty, but continued anyways, "What were you eating earlier?"

"Huh? Oh that was popcorn. You never had any before?" Blue haired girl gave Lucy a look of concern, Lucy decided that it was genuine.

"Nuh uh. My father was very stuck up. I guess this popped-corn wasn't too his standards." Lucy surprised herself when she explained. She hadn't spoke of her father in a long while. He was someone she didn't care to talk about much, much less think about. She really didn't like the effect Levy had on her. It caused her to have her guard down, and Lucy learned that letting your guard down for even a fraction of a second could be dangerous. After shopping she would need to avoid the hyper girl, no matter how sad it made her.

"That sounds shitty. I guess I'll have to teach you about the finer things in life and by finer I mean funner." Levy grinned and the blonde couldn't help but to mimic it.

"I guess so."

Hours. Hours had past and the two girls weren't done. They were actually on their way to take a lunch break. When Levy said that they were going to buy a whole wardrobe, she meant it. Luckily for the two, Levy managed to sneak their bags into a purse lacrima, which allowed the user to put as many items as they want into a singular bag.

"So what do you wanna eat?"

"Um… I don't really care what we have." Lucy responded.

"Pizza!" Levy cheered.

"Pizza?"

"Oh Mavis you don't know what pizza is." The small girl groaned.

"Sorry?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows while she tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry about it. In a few minutes you'll be able to enjoy the greasy creation sent from above." Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and guided her towards the nearest pizzeria. "So you can add any topics you like! I normally get pineapples and olives, so I'm in no position to judge." She winked.

Lucy stared at the choices in front of her. _Choices._ She had never gotten a choice in anything throughout her life. Decisions were made for her as if she had no mind of her own. This made the girl more appreciative of Levy. Levy never once forced her to do anything she didn't want to. If Lucy didn't like a certain dress then Levy would put it back without question. Lucy frowned when she remembered that she shouldn't get attached. "Cheese?"

"Nothing else?" Lucy shook her head no. "Alright then, cheese it is!" Levy bounced up to the counter and ordered.

"Hey check out the hottie."

"Look at the tits on her."

"Damn that ass though."

"Think I can score those digits?"

Lucy tried her best to ignore the cat calls. They honestly made her uncomfortable and uneasy. Would they try to touch? Take her with them? What if they were like Sting?

"Hey Lucy! Levy!" A voice called.

"Hey Gray, what's up?" Levy replied while carrying two plates of pizza. Lucy let out a small breath of relief. She was slightly grateful that Gray was there. She didn't know how to feel about him.

"I heard you two were shopping, so I decided to escort you two." He smirked, but Levy pouted.

"We're big girls Gray. We can shop on our own." She pointed out while guiding the the blonde and the ice mage to a booth.

"Yeah yeah." He waved off. The girls sat across from each other, while Gray sat next to Levy.

"Hmph." Levy handed Lucy her plate.

"Thought you had a bigger vocabulary than that?" Gray taunted.

"I thought you had a bigger dick than that, but I guess we're both wrong." Levy retorted.

It was that moment Lucy was glad she didn't take a bite yet or else she would have probably choked to death. She observed the two as they bickered back and forth. It amused her greatly. How does one get to this stage in friendship?

"Don't be upset because you're flat as a pancake."

"You obviously hang out with Cana too much. That wasn't very original of you, she should sue you."

"Can she even do that?"

"Copyright."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You don't make any sense." The blue haired wizard stuck her tongue out and Gray rolled his eyes in response before turning his attention to the newbie.

"So Lucy, how was your first mission?" He questioned.

"It was interesting." She answered simply.

"How so?" He urged her to continue.

"We go chased by the police." Lucy offered.

Gray sighed, "So nothing new."

"What do you mean?" The sheltered girl took a bite of her pizza.

"The idiot usually runs into cops. Luckily he hadn't run into the magical forces yet."

"I thought he ran into them last week?" Levy questioned.

"Nah. It was just some poser." Gray answered in disgust. "I hoped that we'd actually get some real action for once. Bummer."

"Awe poor Gray~ Want a bite of my pizza to compensate?" Levy offered. Gray eyed the pizza warily.

"No. That monstrosity shouldn't even be called pizza. Who the hell puts pineapples on pizza?"

"Obviously I do." The bluenette huffed.

"What's wrong with pineapples?" Lucy questioned, while finishing up the rest of her slice.

"Nothing's wrong with pineapples-"

"Everything is wrong with pineapples on pizza."

"You're only saying that because you're allergic to them."

"You know that yet you still try to poison me."

"I'm hurt Gray. Why would I do such a thing?" Levy mocked a shocked expression.

"So I wouldn't be able to escort you both." He answered with an annoyed expression.

"Fine you win. Come on Lucy we have some more shopping to do!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sting Eucliffe laid in his bed lazily. He had an idea of where the girl went, but that complicated things. She was more trouble than she was worth. He mentally cursed the blonde. Why the hell couldn't she be a good little bitch and sit there? Rogue would have what he wanted and Sting would be free to do what he liked. Of course she had to run away again. Of course she had to succeed. This would have never happened if the dumb Salamander hadn't whisked her away like some sort of princess. Who the hell did he think he was?

Sting groaned in frustration. How was he going to get her away from that damn guild? The Salamander didn't concern him much, but their guild leader did. Erza Scarlet was a force you didn't want to reckon with. She could be brutal. That's probably what concerned him the most. If Lucy was considered a threat then Erza wouldn't hesitate to eliminate the girl. That wouldn't be good.

All he could do at the moment was send out one of his most trusted spies, Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel worked for Rogue initially until the shadow user found no use for him. Gajeel along with Juvia Lockser, had spent their whole lives running and hiding. Rogue saved them from that life, thus meaning that they had to repay him by offering him their servitude. Sting actually semi liked Gajeel. The guy could be funny and Sting appreciated funny. Juvia on the other hand annoyed him to the point of suicidal thoughts. Who the fuck speaks in third person?

The light dragon slayer shook his head at the thought. It was no time to think about how annoying the blue haired bitch was. He needed to focus on how they were going to get the Heartfillia back. The two were going to infiltrate the guild. How would the guild react to that? It seemed too risky. Maybe they should pose as member of a rival guild. Yes! They could kidnap the girl through it, claiming her father wanted her back.

After everything Fairy Tail had been through, they wouldn't keep the troublesome girl. They would hand her over to avoid conflict. This plan was genius! The question that remained was, which guild could be deemed as Fairy Tails rivals? Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were both allies with them. How did Phantom Lord stand? Knowing Master Jose, the bastard probably hated Fairy Tail. With a bit of money, Sting bet he could coax the old man into doing what he wanted.

A/N: A little longer than usual. Yay!

Questions:

How do you feel about Levy?

How do you feel about Levy's and Gray's friendship?

How about the fact that Makarov and Laxus are dead?

Whose backstory do you want to see next chapter? (Laxus or Levy's?)

Do you eat Pineapples on your pizza (I do!)


	6. Family?

Devilish Outcomes Chapter 6

 **A/N: I have added more to this chapter**

Lucy felt completely exhausted after shopping with Levy and Gray. Never has she done anything like that before and she honestly enjoyed herself. Lucy realized that she enjoyed Levy and Grays company. She felt comfortable, something that she hasn't felt for a long time. A small smile made its way onto her lips, but quickly fades away.

Currently the trio were walking back towards the guild with loads of bags in their hands all for Lucy. Gray and Levy were bickering, which was highly amusing to the blonde. All arguing stopped once they entered the guild hall. Silence immediately greeted their ears. All eyes were on Lucy and the distrust everyone had was evident. Lucy paid them no mind as she led Gray and Levy towards Natsu's room. She didn't notice the pitied looks Cana and Mirajane sent her way.

"Yo." Natsu greeted them before resuming his attention on something in the kitchen. Gray further opened the door with his foot before grunting something. Natsu's head immediately snapped towards the ice wielder and he got in a defensive stance.

"Wanna say that to my face ice prick!"

"Bring it on flame brain!" Gray drops the bags and tackles Natsu.

Levy sighs "Come on Lucy let's put your stuff up." The blue haired girl then swoops the excess bags into her arms and prompts Lucy to lead the way to her room.

"Should we not be concerned with them fighting?" Lucy questioned, while opening her door.

"It's best to just ignore them. You'll get used to it." She giggled.

"Why are you talking to me?" Lucy's tone turns icy. The sudden change of tone washes over the atmosphere and shocks Levy.

"Because you remind me of someone I used to know." Levy whispered, "She went through a lot and when it finally ended, it would have helped if she had a friend. I wanna be that friend for you Lucy." Levy gave the blonde a huge smile, one that lit up her entire face.

"What would you have to gain from that?" The blonde spoke aloud on accident. There was no use in regretting or taking it back.

"Gain?" Levy's eyebrows furrowed, "Lucy I might not know what you've been through, but I know it had to be hard. Everything may come with a price, but the price isn't always bad." With those words Levy left the room.

Levy made her way towards the kitchen in order to retrieve Gray. Her thoughts drifted to Lucy's words. It was hard for Levy not to relate to the Blonde. She could tell that Lucy had been through something similar to herself, but it was obvious that it was much worse. Lucy may not ever change her mind set about how she viewed people. Levy believed that was the saddest part to Lucy's untold story. The blonde had given her captor all the power by allowing him to change her.

If Lucy couldn't trust anyone, then who could she get help from? It would be an endless game of cat and mouse and Lucy's captor would always be the victor. Levy wanted to help the girl. If she hadn't received help from her boys, Jet and Droy, then she would be in the same mindset as Lucy.

"Gray stop harassing Natsu!" The small girl placed a hand on her jutted hip.

"The hell?" The ice mage stopped what he was doing and gave the girl a playful glare.

"You heard me! Stop harassing Natsu and come help me with something." Levy didn't give him a chance to respond as she simply left the apartment.

Levy made her way downstairs and to the bar. She plopped down next to Cana.

"What's up short stuff?" The brunette jested. Levy rolled her eyes and snorted, but didn't respond to Cana.

"Okay what the hell is with you?" Gray approached the two with an annoyed expression adoring his face.

"Whatever do you mean?" The blue haired mage feigned innocence. Gray gave her an unimpressed look. "Fine. I wanted to give Natsu and Lucy some alone time."

"Why?" Cana question cautiously, "You trying to set them up or something?"

"Of course not," Levy waved the other girl's assumption away, "He can help her."

"How vague." Gray sat next to Levy.

"She's mysterious that way." Cana agreed.

"That's hot."

"Very."

"Still short though so that takes points off."

"Went from a 10 to a 4 just like that."

"Fuck off about my height you butt nuggets!" Levy's face was redder that Erza's hair.

"Leave little Levy alone!" Someone yelled.

"I hate you all." The solid script user muttered under her breathe as the guild hall burst into a fit of laughter.

Lucy paced back and forth from the bed to the dresser. Levy's words hit her hard and gave her a strange feeling. How couldn't the price not always be bad? The price to pay always benefited the other person. Lucy was a huge believer of what Xunzi had to say. The philosopher really opened her eyes when it came to human nature.

Xunzi believed that everyone was born evil, but was capable of doing good. Good was something everyone strived to achieve, but it was virtually impossible to achieve. Lucy understood how that could be true. Sting was a prime example.

Rogue on the other hand, he was absolutely horrible. Lucy would choose Sting over him any day. A shiver drifted down her spine as she remembered the feeling of having her sight taken from her. She lost her sense of time.

Those were the times where she wished she was able to go back home. She would prefer loneliness over them. She would prefer being hit occasionally. She would prefer being looked at with pure hatred. Why did her father have to be such a coward? He just gave his only daughter, his only child, to a madman with no hesitation.

It wouldn't have mattered if her father refused. Lucy wasn't stupid. She was obviously needed for something. That's why Rogue insisted on breaking her. There was no doubt in her mind that Rogue was the one with the plan and Sting was simply following orders. Sting didn't start out like a dickhead. No, he was nice, a bit arrogant, but nice none the less. Then Rogue came. She remembered yelling, then a scream that was from Sting. After that day, Sting hasn't been nice.

Rogue needed her to be broken. He needed her to obey, but for what reason? Nevermind that. Why haven't they made a move yet? There's no way in hell that they're just going to let her slip. When are they coming?

Guilt hit the blonde hard. Who would get hurt when they did come for her? Her mind drifted to Natsu. The man was nice enough to take her in. Her first friend? She wasn't sure, but she was sure that she didn't want him to get hurt. Then there was Levy. The small bubbly girl reminded Lucy so much of herself and what she could be. It was evident to Lucy that the girl has been through hardships of her own.

A knock pulls her from her thoughts. "Yo Luce!"

"Come in" She answers calmly to the familiar voice.

"I heard you went out with Levy and the Ice bastard." He grinned.

"Why do you both fight so much?" Lucy tilts her head slightly to the left in confusion.

"Huh? Oh that's nothing! We're kind of like brothers so we fight a lot." He laughed.

"But you two are not related by blood?" Her face scrunches up into confusion.

"Most of us here are orphans, but we still consider each other family. Do you wanna join our family Luce?" Natsu held a childlike grin on his face.

"What?" He eyes widen in pure shock. She could feel the tears threaten to leave her eyes. "I couldn't I mean-" The tears start flowing freely. She didn't understand why. Why did she feel so strongly about his words? Guilt flooded over her. She was going to be willing to let him die if it meant she could get away from Sting. She was truly a vile person.

Warmth surrounds her. Natsu was holding her? She then realizes that she was sobbing. She doesn't push him away or flinch from his touch. He was too nice. Too caring. She couldn't breathe.

"Shh it's okay." He pet her hair in a comforting motion.

Lucy fought for air and began to calm down when she finally gained it. She looks up at Natsu. She wanted to believe he was tricking her. She wanted to believe he was a bad person, but she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't put this man in such a bad light. He was too good. Too pure.

With that thought she took a deep breath. "I can't join your family."


End file.
